Timmy and Tootie
Timmy and Tootie is one of the two most popular couples, or rather potential couples, of the Fairly OddParents involving the main character Timmy Turner . The other one is, of course, Timmy and Trixie. As of now, Timmy seems to be a little creeped out by Tootie. Many fans, however, believe that once Timmy's matured a little more, he'll be much more receptive to a relationship with her. Background Tootie was introduced on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short of the Fairly OddParents, The Fairy Flu. In this episode, it was established that she was the younger sister of Vicky and that she was in love with Timmy. In this cartoon short, Tootie did not have braces but she did have glasses and pigtails. She finally appeared in the main series during the second season episode Boy Toy. In the episode, Timmy is not very nice to Tootie and throws water balloons at her. However, upon realizing that Vicky torments Tootie even more than she torments Timmy, he apologizes to ".]]her, and then gives her his old Crimson Chin doll. Tootie also appears in a cameo in the movie Abra-Catastrophe!. Her first significant movie role is in the movie Channel Chasers where she exposed Vicky's abuse of Timmy disguised as Deep Toot. While Timmy and Tootie don't have any scenes together, many fans found it very touching that Tootie would be willing to help Timmy that way. Tootie is also significant in the the fact that she's the only character in the show whom Timmy willingly loaned his fairies too. Tootie's first time as a main character in a movie will be in the live action adaption, "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", a television movie meant to celebrate the tenth anniversary of FOP that will give a look into the future of many of Timmy and his childhood friends, mainly Tootie. From the early summaries given of the movie, Timmy has never had a girlfriend up until the point of the movie, and Tootie has been absent from Dimmsdale for an extended time. When she returns to town, grown up and beautiful, Timmy falls in love with her, but pursuing a relationship with Tootie will cause him to "grow up" and therefor lose his fairies. The point of the film is Timmy's choice between his fairies and the girl of his dreams. Future with Timmy Turner In the movie Channel Chasers, we fast forward twenty years and see Timmy's children, Tammy and Tommy. Both children have characteristics of Tootie and Trixie Tang. This was done by the producers to deliberately keep Timmy's future wife's identity a mystery. However, it does imply that Trixie and Tootie are the only ones who really have a chance with Timmy. News of the upcoming movie, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, suggests that in the future depicted in the movie, 23-year-old Timmy will eventually fall for a now-beautiful Tootie, but will risk losing Cosmo and Wanda if he gets together with her. Episodes focusing on Timmy and Tootie *The Fairy Flu *Boy Toy *Love Struck! *Kung Timmy *Birthday Wish! *Oh, Brother! *Dread 'N' Breakfast There are also other episodes that contain brief or questionable Timmy and Tootie moments: *Homewrecker *School's Out!: The Musical *Squirrely Puffs *He Poofs He Scores *One Man Banned *Take and Fake *Lights Out Tootie also plays a pivotal background role in the movie Channel Chasers as Deep Toot, although she didn't interact with Timmy at all. She was helping Mr and Mrs Turner realize Vicky's evil babysitting habits. At the end, a scene set in the future also hints at her one day marrying Timmy and having two children. Other media with Timmy/Tootie moments include: *In a Tizzy over Turkey *Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision Gallery Policetootie.jpg FairyFlu4.png Ttls2.jpg Tooteyes.jpg Takefake3.png FFlu1.png Boytoy2.png Birthdaywish1.png HeScores6.png KungTimmy10.png LightsOut6.png KungTimmy19.png Screenshot.229.png TimmyTootie56.jpg TimmyGivesTootieHisEggs.jpg KungTimmy16.png TimmyTootie73.jpg TimmyTootie01.jpg TimmyTootie76.jpg TootieFloating2.jpg TimmyKissTootie-DnB.jpg TimmyTootieThanksgiving.jpg TimmyTootie50.jpg Category:Relationships